Dreams
by Pull-Marine
Summary: TRADUCTION. Artie et son rêve. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les résumés...venez vous faire votre idée ;
1. Dreams that never fade

**Salut à tous !**

**Je crois que j'inaugure quelque chose avec ce premier KurtxArtie [J'ai trouvé Kartie sur quelques fictions anglophones...à vous de voir ;)] ;**

**Ce n'est qu'une traduction, l'original est de GeniaWontStopBelievin, qui a écrit des fictions sur Glee absolument à tomber. En tout cas j'espère que celle ci vous plaira. Attention, le premier chapitre (Bien que déjà bon en soi) est plus une introduction à la suite, alors ne vous contentez pas de cet avant-goût ;)**

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : "Glee ne m'appartient pas. Normal. Si c'était le cas, tous les garçons de la série se battraient pour sorti avec Kurt". **

**Disclaimer personnel : je ne possède rien. Mais j'approuve l'auteur à 100% (On est fan de Kurt ou on ne l'est pas :p)**

* * *

Artie Abrams enviait les gens qui pouvaient se réveiller chaque matin sans le moindre souvenir des ce dont ils avaient rêvé. Lui pouvait toujours se souvenir de chaque détail de ses rêves, qu'il le veuille ou non. Chaque fois, il en avait le cœur brisé, étant donné que dans la plupart de ses rêves, il était enfin capable de marcher.

Son dernier rêve en date l'inquiétait plus que les autres. Il était dans la salle de la chorale au cours d'une répétition tout à fait ordinaire du Glee Club. Tous les autres tentaient d'apprendre une nouvelle chorégraphie qui se révélait plutôt compliquée. Personne ne parvenait vraiment à l'intégrer et M. Schuester commençait à être quelque peu frustré. Comme tous les autres.

Tout à coup, Artie s'était levé de son fauteuil roulant et avait exécuté la chorégraphie à la perfection, à la stupéfaction générale. Quand il eut fini, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui M. Schue, les membres du Glee Club et jusqu'aux musiciens le regardaient tous, à la fois impressionnés et incrédules. Mais c'est sur une personne en particulier que l'attention d'Artie se portait.

Son regard se perdit aussitôt dans l'immensité bleu-verte des yeux du garçon nommé Kurt Hummel. Lorsque leurs regards se scellèrent, tout le reste s'évanouit, jusqu'à ce que la salle se retrouve vide, les laissant seuls. Tous deux sourirent en allant doucement vers l'autre. Artie n'avait jamais remarqué le magnifique sourire qui ornait le visage de Kurt. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils faisaient presque la même taille, Kurt était juste un peu plus grand.

Artie posa ses mains sur la taille du garçon, l'attirant plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Kurt caressa la joue d'Artie de ses doigts minces et doux, puis les deux garçons s'inclinèrent de concert pour un baiser… un baiser à perdre la tête, un baiser à faire s'arrêter les cœurs, un baiser où ils s'oublièrent totalement.

Ce fut à peu près ici qu'Artie se réveilla, d'un bond. Le rêve avait semblé si réel qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'oublie de sitôt. Cela avait semblé tellement vivant. Il pouvait encore sentir la caresse de ces douces mains sur son visage, la tendre pression de ces lèvres contre les siennes…il pouvait même se souvenir de la sensation qu'il avait eue en étant capable de marcher, de ce qu'il avait ressenti en se tenant face à face avec Kurt, et de la sensation de ses genoux faiblissant devant son sourire.

Attendez, attendez une minute. Pourquoi faisait-il une fixette sur _ça_ ? Il venait de rêver qu'il embrassait _Kurt Hummel _! Ca devrait plutôt le faire flipper ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'était pas le cas ? Et, plus important, pourquoi espérer que ce rêve se réalise ? Artie était déconcerté.

Eh ben, la réunion du Glee Club de demain s'annonçait mal.

* * *

**A tout de suite pour le deuxième chapitre ;)**

**[Remarque, si vous voulez me déjà dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...les auteurs d'ici aiment les reviews autant que Sue aime les trophées ;)]**


	2. Dreams that come true

**Seconde partie : le jour suivant.**

**Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est que j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction autant que moi, même si le pairing est nouveau ;)**

* * *

Le jour suivant ne fut effectivement pas très plaisant, comme Artie l'avait prévu. Des scènes de son rêve de la nuit dernière (Surtout la fin) lui revenaient constamment en tête, et il redoutait le moment où devrait se retrouver en compagnie de Kurt.

Mais à la pause de midi, il ne tint plus. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de la cafétéria où s'étaient assises Tina et Mercedes, il réalisa que Kurt aussi était là. Il marqua un arrêt, le cœur battant. Il ignorait pourquoi il paniquait autant. Allez, ce n'était que Kurt. Kurt était son ami…son ami qu'il avait rêvé d'embrasser. Tout ça était si déroutant. Artie n'avait jamais eu de pensées de ce genre pour un autre garçon, mais alors qu'il regardait Kurt, assis près de la table, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, plaisantant et riant avec les filles, il sentit son cœur frémir. Kurt avait-il toujours été aussi…joli ?

Artie respira profondément, ce qui ne le calma pas du tout, avant de s'avancer vers ses amis du Glee Club. Tous sourirent et l'accueillirent chaleureusement, et il s'arrangea pour leur rendre la pareille. La seule place se trouvait juste entre Tina et Kurt. C'était à prévoir, non ? Le destin était visiblement contre lui.

Bien sûr, ça ne va pas être gênant du tout, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme en posant son plateau sur la table. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Kurt directement, mais il aurait très bien pu ne pas se donner cette peine. Le seul son de sa voix douce, haute et suave faisait voler des papillons dans le ventre d'Artie, et sincèrement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout allait bien hier, avant le rêve. Il pouvait traîner avec Kurt et ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour lui. A présent ce qu'il ressentait c'était…à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait.

- Est-ce que ça va, Artie ? demanda Kurt, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Tu ne dis rien.

Tout le sang d'Artie remonta directement vers son visage.

- Je, euh…bégaya-t-il. J'vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ? S'obstina Kurt. Tu m'as l'air rouge. Tu n'es pas malade ni rien, si ?

Artie eut l'impression que son visage allait s'enflammer. Il se tourna brièvement vers Kurt, avant de le regretter aussitôt et de regarder ailleurs à nouveau. Pourquoi ce garçon devait-il être aussi beau ?

- Vraiment, ça va, dit-il peut-être un peu trop vite.

- Tu as à peine touché à ta nourriture, ajouta Tina.

- Ouais, renchérit Mercedes. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Tu sais, si tu n'es pas malade, dit Kurt, je connais quelques soins cutanés qui pourront t'aider avec cette rougeur.

Artie avait oublié qu'il était censé manger son repas. Il se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Et le fait que tout le monde le fixait à présent avec des yeux inquiets ne l'aidait pas à retrouver un teint normal.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire "Je vais bien, vraiment".

Artie faillit sursauter quand il sentit le dos d'une main d'une douceur enfantine sur son front. Kurt lui prenait la température. Kurt le touchait. Artie faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Tu es brûlant, dit-il, inquiet. Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Tu veux que l'un de nous t'accompagne ?

Une fois que l'esprit d'Artie arrêta de se focaliser sur le fait que Kurt venait de le toucher, et entendit la question, il répondit très vite « Non, non, non, c'est bon ! Je, j'vais y aller seul. Vous aviez raison, je me sens pas très bien, donc je vais…j'vais y aller. »

Il joua des bras et sortit de la cafeteria aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans risquer de rentrer dans quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il n'allait pas à l'infirmerie. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de savoir où il allait. Il fallait juste que ce fût loin de Kurt et de ces sentiments aussi dingues que confus. Pour la toute première fois, il redoutait l'heure du Glee Club.

Heureusement, aucune chorégraphie n'était prévue au programme de la répétition ce jour-là. Artie n'aurait pas pu en supporter autant. Ils ne faisaient que des vocalises près du piano, ce qui n'empêcha pas Artie d'être toujours distrait. Kurt était à son exact opposé, adossé contre le piano, la main sur la hanche, et avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que tous les autres (Sauf Rachel). Quand était-il devenu si sexy ?

Tandis qu'ils chantaient, Artie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux de Kurt, d'ailleurs soudains absolument magnifiques, étaient toujours braqués sur Finn. Sa façon désenchantée de fixer le grand sportif un peu simplet rendit Artie…jaloux. Finn plaisait à Kurt, c'était clair à présent, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait à ce point. Ses sentiments pour Kurt, qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir, ne lui étaient venus à l'esprit que la nuit dernière, après ce rêve. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être agacé si d'autres plaisaient à Kurt.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Finn ? Artie n'avait aucune chance face à Finn Hudson. Ok, il était bête à manger du foin et complètement hétéro, mais il était aussi très beau et valide – ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Artie. Le fait qu'il plaise à Kurt était parfaitement compréhensible. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime ? Pourquoi devait-il continuer à le regarder comme ça ?

Artie fut soulagé quand la répétition arriva finalement à son terme. Son malaise mêlé à sa récente jalousie pour Finn commençaient à lui donner mal au crâne. Il voulait simplement quitter la salle aussi vite que possible, mais son lacet lui donnait du fil à retordre.

- Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir Kurt le fixer. Il n'avait pas le courage de dire non, et il n'était d'ailleurs pas en état de former de vrai mots, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête. Alors que Kurt s'agenouillait, Artie dut se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer le flot de pensées malsaines qui déferlait dans sa tête. A la place, il décida de balayer la salle du regard, et il remarqua aussitôt qu'ils étaient les deux dernières personnes dans la pièce. Cette situation commençait à devenir de mauvais augure.

- Voilà, dit Kurt quand il eut finit de nouer le lacet.

- Merci, répondit Artie doucement.

Plutôt que de sortir, ce qu'aurait bien voulu Artie, Kurt attrapa une chaise et s'assit face à lui.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'as un peu inquiété à midi.

"_Il s'est inquiété pour moi !" _Fut la première pensée d'Artie. Il réprimanda la voix dans sa tête pour avoir couiné comme une fille.

- Ca va, dit-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit Kurt, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as évité toute la journée. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, si ?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, répondit Artie en hâte. Tu n'as rien fait, c'est juste que…

Il s'arrêta avant de pouvoir dire autre chose. Quelque chose qui aurait été franchement embarrassant.

- C'est juste que quoi ? Dit Kurt, souriant légèrement. Ce sourire était encore plus beau dans la réalité.

Peut-être devrait-il lui parler du rêve. Non, non, ce serait dingue. Et désagréable. Il devrait garder ça pour lui. Mais lui dire allègerait l'atmosphère et lui enlèverait un poids des épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Euh, ça va vraiment paraître bizarre, commença Artie avec nervosité. Allait-il vraiment tout dire ?

-Tu peux m'en parler, dit Kurt avec douceur.

-Ben…la nuit dernière, j'ai…j'ai rêvé de…de toi. Et je, euh…Je veux dire on s'est genre…embrassés.

Kurt resta silencieux un moment, avait de dire calmement «Wow. Eh bien, je…je suis flatté ».

Artie sentait venir le "mais". Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui en parle ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Et pourquoi Kurt n'ajoutait-il rien ?

-…"Mais" ? Dit-il, en regardant étrangement l'autre garçon.

- Y'a pas de mais, dit Kurt. Et ça explique pourquoi tu avais l'air si bizarre avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Alors…ça ne te fait pas bizarre ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, reprit Kurt en se penchant en avant, je suis flatté.

Ce devait être le moment le plus surréaliste de la vie d'Artie. Mais ce le fut encore plus quand Kurt demanda brusquement « Comment c'était ? »

- Comment c'était quoi ? demanda Artie, perplexe.

-Le baiser, dit-il. Dans le rêve. C'était bien ?

Artie haussa les épaules, rougissant légèrement. « Je sais pas. C'était…pas mal, j'imagine »

C'était un mensonge. Le baiser n'était pas juste "pas mal", il était incroyable. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre à voix haute.

Kurt se pencha encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses mains reposent sur les poignées du fauteuil roulant d'Artie. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de fixer l'autre dans les yeux. Ceux de Kurt étaient encore plus beaux dans la réalité.

- Je veux savoir comment était ce baiser, dit-il dans un souffle. Est-ce que c'était…comme ça ?

Il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Artie, s'y attarda quelques secondes avant de s'en éloigner. Artie laissa s'échapper son souffle qu'il ne pensait pas avoir retenu, avant de hocher la tête.

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Kurt avec calme. Je pense que c'était un peu plus comme ça…

Il se pencha à nouveau et effleura tout doucement des lèvres celles d'Artie. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, et Artie eut l'impression de subir plusieurs délicieuses crises cardiaques à la fois. Quand ils se séparèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était plus question de nier à présent. Artie avait des sentiments pour Kurt, et il semblait que Kurt les partageait. Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

-Est-ce que c'était comme dans ton rêve ? murmura Kurt.

Artie secoua la tête.

-Non. C'était un million de fois meilleur que dans mon rêve.

Ils rirent tout deux, avant de se pencher de concert pour un autre baiser à perdre la tête, un baiser à faire s'arrêter les cœurs, un baiser où ils s'oublièrent totalement.

Tina et Mercedes restaient inaperçues sur le pas de la porte de la salle, complètement déboussolées. Elles étaient revenues voir ce qui prenait tant de temps à Kurt et à Artie et avaient fini par les découvrir, s'embrassant allègrement.

"Eh ben, c'est…inattendu" dit doucement Tina.

Mercedes hocha la tête, un peu ahurie.

* * *

**Ca vous a plus ? :D**

**Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, pour les reviews, les trophées et Sue Sylvester ;)**


End file.
